Letters From Home
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Draco Malfoy is stuck waiting for an owl from home, that doesn't seem to be coming. / [Rated: K . AU?. EWE. 8th year.]


**A/n:** Just a short little fic for Monoply and SS. :D

 **Warnings:** None. EWE? 8th year.

 **Prompt:** Waiting for an Owl (Monoply)/ Friends with Luna Lovegood (SSP) | **Character:** Draco Malfoy | **Word Count:** 857 (via WordCountTool)

A/U - barely. Draco. I don't own Harry Potter or his world.

* * *

Draco glanced up as the familiar sounds of wings and hoots came flying into The Great Hall, he didn't want to seem too excited - but he was. It was the first owl post of the year, after all.

He looked up for the old owl, the old family owl was an Eagle Owl darker in color than most which he always thought suited the family, the markers were more like a bengal cat which he always thought suited himself. He wanted to see that owl, he missed it strange enough. Last year mail wasn't allowed, this year it was welcomed. And Draco was welcoming it.

He knew that owl would hold information he needed to see, wanted to see. Or sweets from his mother, a letter saying she loved him. It would be a nice letter to receive. Draco stared up as the owls came swooping in and down among the other students dropping letters and parcels on the table, some landing to say hello before taking a treat or a piece of bacon and flying off again. Draco stared up at the owls, his face hopeful.

"Drake?" Pansy asked from his side, "you okay?"

"Always," Draco answered, jerking his chin slightly before picking up his cup of juice and finishing it.

"We have classes to get to, c'mon," she answered after a second and stood up from the table reaching out for him.

He looked his friend over, and stood as well grabbing his bag off the floor before shouldering it and following her out.

* * *

"Whatcha looking for Draco?"

The blonde jumped, and glanced across the table at Blaise who was staring at him with a lifted brow, "the mail."

"Expecting something?"

"Not really..." Draco shrugged, "just watching them." He explained before leaning back, his right hand gripping his coffee mug tightly and then he finished it, "it's Friday - DA with the Gryffindor's." He tried to sound as Malfoy-like as possible as he stood up and grabbed his bag not even bothering to look and see if his friends were joining him.

* * *

Draco hurried up the stairs of the Owlery, the tower was taller than he had thought. He couldn't remember the last time he had been there, he peered into the room that was lit by the early morning sun and glanced around at the owls. They his eagle owl was perched on the stand and Draco walked over to it, seeing no letter attached to it's leg. He sighed quietly, his hands in his pocket as he approached.

The owl looked at him acknowledging who he was and Draco reached out, stroking the feathers, "still no mail, huh?" He spoke quietly - more to himself than to the owl, "it's silly to hang on, isn't it?"

"Hanging on isn't silly," a voice drifted from behind and Draco turned around quickly, "it helps keep the memory alive."

He swallowed roughly while staring at Luna Lovegood, the odd blonde girl from Ravenclaw. But that isn't how he knew her, he knew her from the time she spent locked in his dungeon, just seeing her made his stomach churn, "Luna." He whispered, and gave his head a small bow.

"How are you, Draco?"

The two weren't really friends, but he had searched for her a few times since school started the first again, the first time to apologize and the few times after that to just talk, "I'm fine, thank you."

"What are you waiting on?"

"Oh, nothing..." he shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "it's a silly thing."

"Why?"

"Mum used to send me chocolates."

Luna stared at him a moment, before smiling softly, "that's not silly - it's sweet." Draco chuckled, his fingers felt numb and he wanted to leave, "are you okay, Draco?"

And when he looked up he knew she wasn't asking just in general but she was asking about _him._ Not to be nice, but because she genuinely cared, "I'll be fine. I'm a Malfoy after all." He winked and turned back to his owl, attaching a piece of parchment to it's leg before picking it up and taking it over to the window, "take it home," he whispered and set the owl free watching it fly off.

"I'm sorry," Luna spoke from behind him and when he turned around he saw she was petting a few of the owls, feeding them treats, "about your Mum."

"Thank you, Luna."

Luna met his eyes, "don't stop waiting, Draco Malfoy, you'll get it when the times right." Draco turned and headed down the stairs not bothering to wipe the tears away.

* * *

"Whose it from?" Pansy asked, her tone a bit serious as she looked at the chocolate bar hanging from Draco's owl.

Draco shrugged and picked it off, he knew who it couldn't be from. And he knew who it was likely from. Draco gave his owl a treat of bacon looking down at the purple ribbon tied around the bar, _I didn't realize there were so many sweets to enjoy. ~LL._ He smiled at the the note and stood up, pocketing the bar, before heading off to class.


End file.
